Heartless
by TariElena
Summary: Brokenhearted, Hermione comes upon a potion that would allow her to never fall in love again. But a certain someone slithers into her life and makes her second guess her choice. Will she allow this chance at finding true love or sever her ties with him?
1. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. And if i did, I wouldn't be doing this disclaimer. Instead, I'd be shopping and loving every single second of it. I think you get the picture.**

oOo

The rain came pouring down the night sky. Only the full moon and stars provided the glow for her as she walked, soaking wet, towards her flat. For a moment, she stopped and looked up towards the heavens. Feeling the rainfall pound on her forlorn countenance, she savored this sweet serenity and allowed her tears to be brushed off and replaced with the downpour. She knew it was going to rain, but she didn't even think twice about bringing an umbrella. Not on this night.

Hermione Granger, at the age of twenty-five, had discovered that her long time boyfriend, Seamus Finnigan, has been cheating on her. And tonight, something was going to be done about it.

Seamus claimed that he would be having a business meeting with one of his many "associates", as he got dressed and ready in his and Hermione's apartment.

"_Hmmph! Associate my ass_," she thought as she kissed and wished her lover good luck. She walked to her apartment window and watched her soon to be ex-boyfriend stroll down the street and disappear around a corner.

"This is it," she said with conviction as she walked towards the fireplace and threw in a handful of Floo Powder. "Ginny Potter!" she yelled, at once feeling the warmth of the flames engulf her face. Ginny knew what was happening tonight. She helped in the careful planning and strategizing about how to handle Hermione's situation with her companion's infidelities.

"Ginny, I'm here," Hermione said as she poked her head into the Potter's fireplace.

A year after the fall of Voldemort, her best friends, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, finally decided to get married and live a glorious and wonderful life with one another. Hermione was so happy for them both, considering it took them long enough to realize they were meant for each other.

"Go ahead and come in, Mione. I'm almost ready," Ginny replied as she stuck her head out from the doorway, "I'm in the bedroom and hurry up because we need for you to get ready now."

For three agonizing months, Hermione followed her boyfriend, with the help of her redheaded sidekick, around town every time he had a meeting with his so-called business partners. Hermione would never forget that very first outing.

Both women, having transfigured their hair, noses, and eyes, followed behind Seamus until he finally stopped at a very posh and expensive restaurant. As both girls made their way in, claiming to the host that they were just looking for someone, Hermione looked to her left and felt everything in her world begin to crumble down. There, sitting with her love, was Romilda Vane.

Romilda Vane sat there beside Seamus, cuddling against his shoulder and stroking his face. The face that she knew only too well. And now, there was this other woman doing what she so loved to do with him.

She felt the tears begin to fill her eyes and made a dash for the door as Ginny came following behind. Since then, she vowed with her friend to make Seamus pay.

As she walked into her best friends' bedroom, she saw displayed on the bed a crimson dress with matching strappy red heels.

"You can't expect me to wear this," Hermione said as she pulled the dress in front of her body, noticing it would be extremely tight. On an average day, Hermione would wear some denim jeans with a nice blouse and flats. This was her casual wear and couldn't imagine herself in anything else.

"Hermione, you and I already discussed this. Besides, it was either this dress or the one hanging against the door." Ginny pointed to a hunter green halter dress that looked as though its neckline hung way below what Hermione considered to be her waist.

After a good half hour later, both woman stood before the full-length mirror and admired themselves. Ginny had on a light blue tube dress that brought out the color of her eyes. Her long sleek ginger hair was straightened and hung down her back. Her shoes were these beautiful silver heels that had a gemmed strap going across her toes and another strap behind her ankle. Hermione couldn't help but think that Ginny looked positively stunning.

"Ginny, you are a knockout! That dress looks positively stunning on you!"

"Hermione,YOU look gorgeous. Just look at yourself." Ginny said, hugging her best friend around the shoulders.

As she looked into the mirror, Hermione couldn't help but agree a bit. She changed her once red dress into an ebony color and paired it with the red heels. Her outfit had a sexy, yet conservative edge to it. The fabric clung to her body and showed off her complimentary curves. Her breasts were held exquisitely in place and showed just enough cleavage to anyone willing to look. Her chocolate brown hair fell in waves, settling down on her shoulders as her bangs came to the side and covered her right eye. Hermione couldn't believe the transformation.

"Thanks so much for everything, Gin. I don't know how else I would have done this without you," Hermione said as she looked into her best friend's sky blue eyes.

"Don't make me cry, Granger. I have yet to charm our makeup," Ginny said as she wiped away a tear and placed the wand over her forehead to release the charm and then placing it over Hermione's.

As they both walked out into the living room, they decided to apparate to the place that Seamus was having dinner at.

"How did you find out where he would be meeting his wench?" Ginny spat as she pulled her cloak over herself. "And where's your cloak? It's supposed to rain tonight, sweetie."

"I asked him before he left and no cloak tonight. You know they always predict something about the weather and never get it right. Besides, I don't want to have to carry that thing around all night."

Ginny just shrugged and then fixed herself next to her friend. She had to admire Hermione. She always has. Even at a time like this, where if it were her having a cheating boyfriend, Ginny knew that the first thing he would have was a bat bogey hex in his face. But not Hermione, she always planned what would come next. She didn't even confront Seamus about his cheating.

"_What strength_." Ginny thought as she watched her friend smooth out her dress.

"Ready?" Hermione asked as she looked at her friend for support.

Smiling back compassionately, Ginny threw her arms around Hermione and hugged her as though her life depended on it.

"Ready," she said as she let go of Hermione and apparated to the Club Belladonna.

**A/N: Ok…I did have this story posted up before, but I took it off. I felt it would be better to concentrate on one story at a time, but whatever. I've lost interest in the other fanfic I have and so I'm giving this one another go. Some bits might change, but I hope you guys enjoy this story.**


	2. The Club Belladonna

oOo

According to the Daily Prophet, The Club Belladonna was the trendiest club in London. Witches and wizards from all over the globe tried to attend this elite bar every opportunity they had. It is considered the place to be. Although, it's location would have given anyone uncertainty about it's popularity.

The building looked abandoned and bleak with broken windows and crumbling walls. To every muggle passing by, they just saw an ancient building falling apart and taking up space. But to a witch and wizard, the building couldn't be more mysterious.

Not wanting to frighten any muggles passing by, Hermione and Ginny apparated in the side alley. As they made their way onto the sidewalk and towards the direction of the club, their eyes widened as they spotted it. There, before them, stood the famous blue door that gained entry into the smartest nightclub in London. For just a second, all thoughts about Seamus and their plans for him disappeared from the girls' minds. Realizing that they were just standing there, Hermione took a deep breath and made her way to the door.

"I can't believe we're actually here!" Ginny squealed as she adjusted herself to look more presentable.

"Ginny, now you remember why we're here, right? You remember what to do?" Hermione asked, grabbing her friend's hands and making her look into her eyes.

All foolish thoughts disappeared once Ginny saw the seriousness on her friend's face. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. Just seeing the entrance to this place kinda caught up to me. Don't worry, I won't let you down," Ginny said with reassurance. "Now, let's go get the asshole!"

As they made it through the blue door, both women looked in awe at the sight before them.

The walls around them were made of warped glass that glimmered at every angle. The ceiling was a beautiful fresco of a river cascading down tall snowy mountains with wild flowers spread throughout the grass, and a night sky with a full moon reflecting on the water. An elegant fountain stood at the end of the entrance, shooting out different colors of liquid in every direction, disappearing while it stayed suspended in the air. To Hermione, it sounded as though melodic notes were playing as each gush of water was emitted out of the fountain.

"Look at the ceiling, 'Mione! Isn't it gorgeous?"

"I've never seen anything like it. I think I can hear the water running!" Hermione said as she gazed up at the ceiling.

As they came upon two more doors ahead of them, a tall stocky male stood alone with a red rope behind him. He wore a long black cloak with black leather gloves. To the girls, he was intimidating. He eyed them both up and down, but then he smiled politely to them.

As he stepped aside, he unhooked the rope and instantly the double doors opened.

"Ladies." he said as he gestured for them to enter.

"Th-thank you." Hermione said sheepishly.

The music blared from a band that was playing jazz at the far end of the club. Round tables that could've easily sat four people surrounded the dance floor and stage. The tables were draped with baby pink sheets that hung an inch above the floor. The centerpieces were a dazzling flower arrangement with tiny lilies of the valley, white peonies that contained a tint of pink around the edges, and then English ivory roses seemed to shoot up everywhere beside the white tulips. The chairs around the tables frightened Hermione since they seemed to have been hovering over the floor.

As she looked up, Hermione saw something that looked familiar. The ceiling was charmed to look like the night sky. "_Just like Hogwarts._" Hermione thought.

"Alright, Ginny. Let's go over this again. I go to the bar, stay out of sight, and think what I could possibly say to Seamus while-"

"While I scan the crowd for him at the dance floor. Yes, yes, you've told me this too many times already." Ginny said, half annoyed at the fact her best friend would think she didn't know what to do. "And once I do see him I pull out my handy dandy galleon, aka 'the signal', and meet you at the ladies room where we'll both go out together and rip Seamus apart!"

Hermione just smiled at her friend knowing that without Ginny, she would never have gone this far.

"Alright, Gin, let's do this," Hermione said as she hugged her best friend and walked off to the bar.

An hour later and having three gin martinis circulating through her system, Hermione was beginning to get restless and a bit drunk.

After already declining three requests for a dance, two drinks, and a "Why don't we go to my place?" Hermione was becoming agitated.

"_Where is Ginny?" _Hermione thought as she turned and scanned the club. "_Nope, not a single red head." _Hermione couldn't help but think the worst about her friend.

"_Maybe she forgot what she had to do? What if she did find Seamus, but caught him with someone else other than Romilda Vane? Surely she would have contacted me."_

Hermione reached into her red handbag and pulled out the galleon. "_Hmm..still nothing_."

"Excuse me, bartender? I'll have another." Hermione said as she motioned towards her empty glass.

Ordinarily, her limit would be three, but tonight was no ordinary night. She knew this was foolish to think, but Hermione always felt that alcohol gave her courage. As the bartender handed her the drink, Hermione held the chilled glass in her hands and seemed to say to it, "I need you more than ever."

"Rough night, doll?" the bartender asked.

"_Doll? Who says doll anymore?"_

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Hermione replied. It didn't seem as though he wanted to hit on her so she didn't mind having a conversation with the bartender. He was, after all, just making conversation.

"Want to talk about it?" asked the bartender as he placed an elbow on the bar to give Hermione the impression that he really wanted to hear her out.

"_Typical Hollywood scene." _she thought as she reminisced on every movie she's seen where a poor depressed person comes to a bar and exposes their deepest sorrows to a bartender who was always willing to listen.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Hermione said as she went back to looking down at her glass.

Hermione became lost in her thoughts when she didn't notice the tall blonde man squeeze next to her for a drink.

"I'll have a Bombay Sapphire martini,"replied a low smooth voice, "straight up and shaken."

"Good choice." Hermione commented as she raised her own glass to her lips.

"Excuse me?" asked the man as he turned towardsthe personwho complimented his drinking style.

It wasn't coincidence that he just came next to this woman to order his drink. He noticed her when she looked away from the bar and scanned the crowd. He noticed her before she even sat down on the very chair she was in now. He noticed her the moment she walked in through the doors with an equally beautiful red head. He lost the red head once they split, but he kept his eye on the brunette the entire time.

"_I've already lost one prospect_," he thought as he watched this lovely creature walk to the bar, "_but I won't lose this one_."

Ironically, the tall blonde man was with another woman once these two beauties caught his eye, but that didn't stop him. The second he sees something he wants, he won't stop until he has it. Why? Because that's how Draco Malfoy works.

"I said good choice." Hermione said, not looking towards the man and keeping her attention on the liquid in her glass.

Annoyed that this woman couldn't turn around and address him properly, Draco pressed on.

"I could only assume that you're having what I'm having." Draco replied as he took his glass in hand.

"You're assumptions are correct, sir."

"_She's a toughie." _Draco thought when, once more, the woman didn't look at him. Draco wasn't used to such an unorthodox conversation with any woman. Draco was the kind of man who could get any random woman's attention just by walking by and eyeing them with his hypnotizing aquamarine eyes. "Putty in my hands" is what Draco liked to describe a woman's reaction when he looked at her.

"Not one for small talk, are you?"

"I'm not in a socializing mood." Hermione replied as she took a swig of her drink.

"Then why, may I ask, is a gorgeous woman like you teasing every man with your looks, getting their hopes up, and then shooting them down?"

"I'm only here for one man." Hermione said reproachfully.

Draco barely acknowledged Hermione's statement; the only thing going through his mind was wanting to see this woman's face. So far, she hasn't acted like the random women he's come to know and dispose of once he's had his way with them. She didn't swoon in his presence or even acknowledge him really. He had to think of something to get this woman's attention.

"Well then, a toast." Draco said raising his glass in the air. "A toast to the one lucky bastard that has your interest tonight."

"_Bastard is correct."_ Hermione thought as she lifted her glass from the bar and turned towards this persistent man, unable to notice a glow coming out of her purse.

**A/N: Well here is the second chapter. I hope it's good enough. Hermione is barely just having interaction with Draco. Ironically, it's the same time she's gonna put on a show and really get not only Draco's but everyone else's attention. The next chapter should be up in a few days. Remember to review. I accept all comments. Constructive criticism is especially welcomed. Thanks guys.**


	3. Heartbroken

oOo

"To the bastard!" Hermione yelled as she raised her glass in the air.

For that split second before her martini glass hit the floor, Hermione could have sworn that hell froze over. Standing before her, just seconds ago complimenting her looks and proposing a toast, was Draco Malfoy.

"Oh no!" she whispered as her martini glass came crashing, spilling it's hypnotizing liquid on the white tiled floor.

"Granger?" Draco exclaimed in disbelief.

It wasn't until seventh year that Draco decided to stop referring to Hermione and other muggleborns as mudblood. And, to Hermione's surprise, Draco decided that year to declare his loyalties to the Order of the Phoenix. Since his father died in Azkaban and Narciassa practically abandoned him for the Death Eatersonce Draco declared to no longer want a part of that wicked organization; he joined the Order of the Phoenix for his protection and helped with the downfall of Voldemort's fatal supremacy.

Having to exist not only with Potter and Weasley but also with the entire Order, Draco learned to refrain himself from saying mudblood. With the help of Tonks, who seemed to be the only member of the Order wanting to befriend him, he learned to refer to the trio by their last names and understand that pureblood isn't as much of an issue as it used to be. Still, he always felt superior regardless of their heritage.

"_Old habits die hard,"_ he would think to himself, allowing that little smirk of his to appear on his pale face.

But now, he wasn't thinking about Granger not being pureblood or his ideals about superiority. In all honesty, he just couldn't believe how great she looked.

In Draco's mind, he is what he likes to call himself a 'lady's man'. He never had trouble finding a woman, seducing a woman, or finding potential in a woman. With Hermione, he couldn't help but think that there was potential beneath that bushy hair and frumpy Hogwarts uniform. In Hogwarts, he never thought of Hermione to be beautiful, but she wasn't ugly. She had the necessities it took to be beautiful, but she never knew how to handle them. Of course, he never dared say anything about it to his Slytherin acquaintances. The only person he ever talked about such a thing was with Blaise Zabini.

Tonight however, as he gazed up and down Hermione's features, Draco couldn't help but think how right he had been about her. Wearing blood red heels that brought out her slender legs, Draco noticed that a calf muscle appeared ever so slightly. Great legs are something he loved to see in any woman. As he took in the rest of her attire, he saw how the ebony colored dress brought out every complimentary curve on her body.

"_The years have been good,"_ he thought as his gaze met up with her chest.

Draco's eyes made their way further up her body, at once noticing her hair was different as compared to how it was in school. It fell down in golden brown waves and her bangs gave her a seductive look. Her complexion was smooth and natural. Her eyes were brought out by the light eye shadow she was wearing. Remnants of a red tinted lipstick stained her pouty bow shaped lips.

"Granger, you look, uh, different." Draco said wide-eyed.

Turning back towards the bar, Hermione flushed and felt her world begin to spin. _"Woah! No more drinks, for me."_

Just then, she saw something flicker in the corner of her eye.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Hermione wanted to curse herself as she looked at the galleon and got up from her chair.

"Uhh, I have to go Malfoy." Hermione said as she stumbled a bit on her feet. "Um…it was…um…bye!"

"Well, I'll be damned." Draco said as he raised an inquisitive eyebrow and watched Granger walk off.

"Hermione Genevieve Granger! Where, for Merlin's sake, have you been? I signaled you ten minutes ago!"

"I'm so sorry, Gin. I had an encounter with Malfoy." Hermione replied irritated.

She still couldn't believe that she missed the signal. She had to blame Malfoy for this. _"If it wasn't for his rudeness, I would have seen the galleon go off!_" she thought to herself.

"_But he wasn't being rude."_ said a small voice in the back of her head. "_If you ask me," _it continued, "_he didn't look all that bad either."_

Without realizing it, Hermione went back to that moment; that second between her raising the martini glass to a toast and it smashing into pieces on the floor.

Surprisingly, she could recall what Malfoy looked like. His white blonde hair wasn't as long as it used to be or slicked back with gobs of gel. Hermione could remember bangs and how they fell over those magnificent eyes. His facial features weren't rigid or stiff. She could see that he was smiling. Not the usual evil smirk he always wore, but a genuine toothy smile.

He stood about six foot two and acquired what looked like the build of an Olympic swimmer. His dark blue shirt had long sleeves rolled up to his elbows along with the top two buttons unfastened, showing off his slightly pale chest. He wore dark black slacks with a belt and shiny black dress shoes. All in all, Malfoy looked good.

"_Wait, did I just think Malfoy looked good_?" Hermione thought.

"_Yes you did." _Replied that little voice she heard earlier.

"Hello? 'Mione, are you listening to me?" Ginny asked, snapping her fingers to gain back her friend's attention.

"What? Oh I'm sorry Ginny. The alcohol has gotten the best of me. What was the last thing you said?"

"I said turn around. Seamus is right behind you." Ginny replied in a somber voice.

Hermione couldn't think. She couldn't act. She knew she had to do something and quick. This was it for her. This is what she had been waiting for all night long. It was time to confront her asshole of a boyfriend and finally put what they had to a rest.

As she braced herself to talk with Seamus, she heard a woman giggling behind her. Immediately, she turned around and saw it. There, dancing to a slow song stood Seamus Finnigan with Romilda Vane.

She felt a burning in her stomach and it rising up into her throat. Breathing deeply, Hermione straightened herself up and walked casually up to Romilda.

"Hi! I don't know if you remember me, but my name's Hermione Granger, Seamus' girlfriend, and I was wondering if, oh…I don't know, you could let go of him?"

As she was saying these words to Romilda, she couldn't believe that they were coming out of her. To her amazement, she remained calm and collective.

"_Got to remember to tip the bartender again." _

"Hermione? Hey! Uhh, this isn't what you think." Seamus stammered, releasing Romilda at once. Hermione saw the fear rising up in his face and couldn't help but smile at his suffering.

"I'm going to cut in now." Hermione said to Romilda as though she was a three year old.

Not knowing exactly what to say, Romilda just stood there and nodded.

"So, Seamus, how long has this been going on?"

Hermione could see he was tensing up and his face begin to pale. She didn't care though. "_He deserves to be humiliated."_ she thought viciously.

"Honey," she said with a sinister sweetness in her voice, " I asked you a question."

"A year."

Hermione's eyes widened. _"How could I have been so blind?" _She felt the tears well up, but blinked them away.

"Do you love her?"

Seamus stopped dancing and just stared back at Hermione. She could see that Romilda was just as anxious to hear the answer, but Ginny knew this question was her cue to come forth. This instantly scared off Romilda and she backed away.

"Seamus, do yo-"

"Yes. Yes, I love her."

Hermione wanted to yell and hex this filth out of her sight. "_Patience, Granger. Just one more question_," she thought as she looked away from Seamus' gaze. Hermione could feel her heart cracking down the middle. These past months, Seamus had only been able to splinter it every now and then. He hadn't succeeded in breaking it.

Inhaling two more deep breaths, Hermione looked back at Seamus, her love, her boyfriend, and asked him one more question.

"Do you love me?"

He released her hands and stepped back. His expression looked sad and tired. He wanted to say, "I still love you, but I'm not in love with you." But he didn't. He knew Hermione well enough that she wanted everything to be straightforward. It took a couple of seconds, but she got her answer.

"No."

And then she felt it. Her once vibrant beating heart slashed in half. Every excuse she used to hold it together shattered and left her defenseless to protect it. Tears began to fill her eyes, but she didn't stop them. People around her began to stare and whisper, but she didn't notice. And, it seemed just for this occasion, the night sky began to roll with thunder while a light drizzle appeared through the club's ceiling.

Embarrassed and ashamed for her actions, Hermione walked away briskly. She couldn't finish what she started tonight. She hadn't the strength. To fight back would have been too much of a strain on her fragile heart.

"_It's been through enough," _she thought as she pushed open the famous blue door and walked out into the rain.

Like every other curious person at the club, Draco witnessed the whole thing.

Normally, he wouldn't be the type to be interested in these sorts of public displays, but his date made him interested.

"Isn't that Hermione Granger?" Pansy Parkinson asked as she pointed at the dance floor.

Usually, Pansy never had anything interesting to say to Draco, but the mention of Granger got his attention.

"What about her?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

"Well, look Drakie. She just confronted her boyfriend while he was withanother girl."

As Draco watched the scene play out before him, he noticed Hermione seemed happy. She was smiling. With a snort, Pansy laughed as she watched on.

"What a twit! I would be furious at him."

Ignoring the remark, Draco tried to listen in on what they were saying. The band was playing a slow song and not too loud, either. Their voices were muffled, but he could lip-read a bit about what was being said.

"Oh! I want to go over there and listen!" Pansy whined in a high pitch voice as she began to stand up from her seat. Pulling her back down by her arm, Draco looked at her with his eyes furrowed.

"Don't even think about it."

Pansy clicked her tongue in annoyance and folded her arms across her chest and sat back down.

"_Idiot!_" Draco thought and then he continued to look at the scene.

All happiness disappeared from Hermione's face as she looked away from Seamus. The music finally stopped playing, and then, with a pained look, Draco heard her ask Seamus if he loved her.

The few seconds it took for him to answer seemed like forever to Draco. He wasn't a very patient man and he almost wanted to yell, "Well are you bloody going to answer her?" He didn't have to though. As clear as day, Seamus told Hermione no.

Draco didn't expect to see what happened next. This one time Gryffindor, known very well for their bravery and strength, broke down and walked out of the club. He then saw the red head that Hermione came in with; curse Seamus with a severe Bat Bogey Hex.

"_Ginny Weasley." _he thought when he realized who she was. Her hex was famous in Hogwarts. He learned how rotten it could be with first hand experience.

"Well, show's over." Pansy said with a shrug. She then began talking about how Millicent Bullstrode, now Millicent Goyle, was something or another. Draco wasn't listening and he couldn't care less.

He found himself not able to stop thinking about how awkward it was to see Granger fall apart like that. This girl, who so happened to slug him in third year, let her guard down. He could've sworn he saw the moment her heart began to break.

He then thought about how he wanted her earlier, before he found out who she was. They were about to toast to some lucky bastard, that bastard being Finnigan.

"_Now she isn't committed."_ He couldn't help but think to himself. As Pansy's droning continued, Draco began working out a plan as to how he would be able to get to Granger. He wanted her earlier, and strangely enough, he still did. She was on the rebound after all and what better time than now.

"_Besides," _he thought,_ "she's a challenge. And oh how I love challenges."_

**A/N: You like so far? I hope you do. Thanks so much to: .Smart.Ass.Punk., Justine, princess-emerelda, and Dark x Sorrow. You guys are the coolest people because you read my story and reviewed. Totally awesome. I hope you like this new chapter. And I know that i didn't include that draco killed dumbledore in sixth year so don't be too mad about that. remember, it's fiction. and this is my story! enjoy! again, thanks for your reviews guys!**


	4. Because It's a Challenge

The rain beat down hard against Hermione's taut skin. Her whole body shook with indifference to the freezing pouring rain and the chill that soared in the air. She wrapped her arms around her body and trudged along the dark sidewalks. People offered cabs, umbrellas; even a petite gray-haired woman offered her jacket to protect Hermione from the wind.

But she didn't pay any heed to these good Samaritans. She just kept her head bowed and continued on walking.

Tonight's events kept whirling around in her head. Seamus' tired and apologetic face appeared every second. She couldn't think of anything else. She couldn't see anyone else. She could still hear the one word that tore her whole world apart. She could envision Seamus' lips mouth out the word.

"_No." _

"He doesn't love me." Tears began to spill out of her eyes. She allowed everything out and fell to her knees while she cried hysterically on the dirty hard concrete. Burying her face in her hands, Hermione cried her broken heart out.

"Why? Oh, why is this happening to me? Why couldn't I make it work?" Hermione yelled into the night. She lay her body down on the walk and tucked herself into the smallest ball she could. Her uncontrollable sobs turned into a fit of coughing where a bit of vomit managed to heave itself out of her body.

Allowing the tears to run down her eyes, Hermione looked up at the stars. She felt tired. Her whole body ached and felt rigid. She couldn't feel the rain falling on her body. She liked this feeling. The pain was unbearable to manage, but this numbness allowed her to endure it. She could feel like this forever.

Suddenly, the pounding of feet brought her out of her thoughts. A second later, a warm familiar hand placed itself on her forehead.

"Hermione! Shit! Get up! Do you know how stupid this is? You're gonna catch your death out here!" Hermione knew that voice too well. It was her savior, Harry Potter.

"Then let it be." Hermione replied in a soft low voice as she closed her eyes and escaped into nothingness.

The next day, Hermione awoke in her own bed and pajamas. She sat up and pulled open the drapes to her bed and found the sun to be the most horrid thing. A blinding headache seared into her brain as the sun's rays beamed heavily upon her.

"Bloody hell." Hermione's mouth was dry and tasted awful. She squinted her vision to the nightstand and found a tall glass of water sitting dutifully beside her clock radio with two white aspirins.

"Well, it's about time you woke up, Granger."

A cold dread swept over her as Hermione turned to look at the chair sitting across from her bed.

"Hello, Harry." Hermione replied timidly. She couldn't bear to look him straight in the eye and so she kept her head down.

Harry got up and walked over to Hermione's bed. All night long, Harry stayed up and witnessed Hermione toss and turn in her sheets. For a long while, she muttered little nothings into the night and occasionally called out Seamus' name. Eventually, she quieted down and fell into peaceful dreams.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Harry placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Hermione remembered last night. How could she forget when her dreams were filled with horrid events of the night?

A small tear escaped and rolled down her pale cheeks. "Yes, I remember."

Harry exhaled a deep sigh. He really didn't want to get into this type of conversation, but he knew it was best. He wanted Hermione to realize what she did last night and hope her thoughts would never succumb to that conclusion again.

"So you remember what happened after the club?"

For a second, Hermione looked into Harry's face. _"What did I do after the Club?" _But then it all came back to her. Like an opened floodgate, images of her walking down sidewalks, drenched from the heavy rainfall filled her mind.

"I remember walking out of the club and into the rain. I didn't really care where I was going, just as long as it was far away from Seamus." Hermione shut her eyes tightly and racked her brains to figure out what else happened. "There were people offering me their coats and umbrellas." She smiled, remembering their kindness and that there were still lovely people who cared about others.

"And what else?" Harry pressed on.

Then it hit her. She remembered giving up. She remembered laying on the freezing cold sidewalk and her thinking that it was the end. Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my God! Harry!" Tears rushed out of her eyes once she realized what she was capable of last night. "I didn't mean it. I really didn't!"

Hermione reached out and embraced her best friend. His strong, supportive arms held her tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

"Hermione, just promise me that if you ever feel like you can't…" Harry couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't imagine his life without his best friend. "Just promise me that you come to either me, Ron, Ginny, or anyone else once you get that feeling again. Please?"

"I promise Harry. I'm so sorry." Hermione pulled away and Harry brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"Are you gonna be ok? I have to get back to work. Ginny is expecting an owl from you to make sure everything is going ok with you."

"Thanks Harry. I'll be sure to send her word. And don't worry. I'll be going to work to take my mind off of things. Really, don't worry about me. I wasn't in Gryffindor for my smarts." Hermione smiled and gave Harry one last hug before showing him out of her apartment.

Hermione exhaled a long sigh and looked around her apartment. Seamus' belongings surrounded her. A sharp pang gripped her as she picked up one of his blazers that lay on her couch. She inhaled his spicy scent and buried her face into it. Angry with herself for getting so worked up, she flung his blazer across the room.

"To hell with you, Seamus! I'll do just fine on my own!" Hermione yelled. With that idea in mind, she stormed off into her room and started ridding herself and her apartment of her ex-lover.

oOo

"Hermione Granger? You must be out of your mind, mate." Blaise Zabini replied as he took a bite out of his apple.

Being that Blaise was pretty much the only person with enough intellect as Draco, he remained friends with him even after Hogwarts. Like Draco, Blaise didn't become a Death Eater but went into hiding to avoid a terrible death. After Voldemort was destroyed, Blaise was found by Draco and brought out of exile. Because of his disappearance from the wizarding world for quite some time, Blaise didn't know his parents (both Death Eaters) were dead. Regardless of his unwillingness to join the Death Eaters, his parents still left behind their fortune to him.

Like Draco, he now owns numerous companies and properties throughout the world and throws in a couple million every now and then to a charity or two. Today, as planned, these two men share a breakfast at the Malfoy Manor together twice a week to talk about business, real estate, and their conquests over women. For this morning's agenda, it was women.

"I'm telling you, Draco," Blaise continued, "this is one thing you can not do."

Draco had just finished informing his friend about the scene with Hermione and Seamus at the Club Belladonna and his future plans that include Hermione.

"And what makes you think she won't have me? Come on Blaise, after so many other women gave in, how could she be any different?"

Blaise just stared at his friend with an incredulous look.

"Well, let's see. One reason is because she despises you. Reason two is she can't stand to be anywhere near you. Reason three is because YOU despise her, and reason four is..."

"Alright! Enough! I get what you're trying to say."

As he drank his morning coffee, Draco took into consideration what Blaise just pointed out to him. Sure Hermione and he were never on great terms, but things can change.

"_Take for instance, me."_ He thought_. "I know that I'm not the same as I was back in Hogwarts._ _Surely being such an intelligent woman, she would be capable of noticing something like that." _

"Plus," Blaise continued, "she's too smart to fall for your shit. She'll see right through that 'Malfoy charm'."

Draco frowned at his friend as he said this. He knew Blaise was right. Even when he attempted to be civil with her while he was in the Order of the Phoenix, Hermione would just threaten him to leave her alone or else she'd hex him.

"I see what you're saying, Blaise. She'll know that something's up the second I start being nice to her." he said in a drawling voice.

"You know Draco, I have to admit, you're good. But not THAT good."

Blaise was always astonished to see how many women Draco could land. He tried to keep up but could never sustain the same amount of women that the "Slytherin Prince" could.

"_It must be the eyes."_ Blaise thought.

In Hogwarts, Blaise could remember how so many girls would be talking about how great looking Draco was or how he had the most "spectacular" eyes they've ever seen.

"_They're just blue!"_ he thought jealously.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked Blaise with a curious look.

"What do you mean?"

"You were just staring at me, Blaise."

"No I wasn't. You're just so full of yourself that you think everyone must be staring at you!"

"Well they all are. I caught you doing it, didn't I? Like what you see?"

"Sod off!"

Draco began to laugh at his friend's embarrassment. He knew Blaise tended to daydream a lot and liked to mess around with him while he was zoning out.

"But seriously, I think I've figured out a way to get to Hermione without it being too noticeable. All I have to do is be in situations where she has no choice but to speak with me. And once she realizes she can't resist me then voila! Mission accomplished!"

Blaise just looked at his friend in a bemused way. Never has he seen Draco so set on getting a woman, even if it was going to be for a one-night shag.

"Alright then. What kind of situations are you talking about? This is the first time you've seen her in, what, five years? The next time you probably will get a chance to see her will be in another three."

Draco just smirked as he looked at his friend. He knew Blaise was going to ask something like that, and he already found the solution to this problem.

"Three words, Blaise. Ministry-of-Magic."

With a confused expression, Blaise asked, "What about it?"

"Well," continued Draco, "considering that Granger was the smartest witch in our school, there's no doubt she works there. Even if she doesn't, the Minister of Magic owes me a couple of favors," he said with an evil smile. "All I have to do is say the word and he'll tell me all I need to know about her."

Draco smirked that infamous smile of his after he told Blaise of his plan. He knew it would work. There weren't any flaws in it. He figured Blaise would join in on his praising himself, but nothing was coming from him. As a matter of fact, Blaise just sat and stared at Draco with a bewildered look on his face.

Then, after a second, Blaise asked Draco a question he didn't see coming.

"Why are you trying so hard?"

Draco looked shocked at what he was just asked. He figured that this question was a give in. Yet, he found he didn't quite have an answer for him.

"_Why am I trying so hard?"_ Draco asked himself. _"I can't recall putting so much effort into obtaining a woman. Then again, they always pursued me. Granger would rather die a thousand deaths than consider sleeping with me."_

With those last thoughts, Draco looked at his friend and said, "Because it's a challenge."

**A/N: First off, I just want everyone to know, these people are cooler than frostbite! **

.Smart.Ass.Punk.: _**Thanks for your reviews and liking my story. Here is your update! Enjoy!**_

dracoshott28:** _Well, I really love that you love it! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter!_**

Dark x Sorrow:** _Well, you are the coolest! Thank you again for reviewing. It means a lot. Don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter!_**

**Well, here is chapter four guys! I had to listen to a bit of Kelly Clarkson to set my mood. I hope it's good enough and meets your expectations. Please don't forget to review and don't hesitate to criticize my writing. I am always open to opinions! Thanks and Enjoy!**

**-Tarielena**


	5. A Solution

The next couple of days, Hermione kept her crying episodes very short and brief while sorting out Seamus' belongings. She only allowed herself one tear whenever a certain item gave her a rush of emotions. She knew she couldn't get hysterical every time she touched one of Seamus' personal items.

"I am a friggin' Gryffindor! I have to be strong!" Hermione yelled as she unexpectedly threw one of Seamus' expensive shirts out the window.

"_Hmm…that felt pretty damn good."_ She thought as she once again flung out his trousers, socks and his jerseys that he collected from his favorite soccer team. This was better than waiting around for Seamus to show up and collect his belongings. Hermione knew she couldn't confront him again. She couldn't be held responsible for her actions if she did see him and decided to throw him out the window. Although, the idea of Seamus' arms flapping in the wind as he soared out her apartment put a smile on her face.

After spending the next half hour flinging out Seamus' possessions onto the dirty concrete, Hermione smiled to herself and thought she felt a little better. Ridding herself of her unfaithful ex-boyfriend's belongings was the first step to moving on. And she intended to do just that.

Once Hermione finished her contemplating, she heard a giant roar of flames escape from her fireplace. Suddenly, two men, engulfed in emerald green flames, emerged and walked towards her.

She knew she should have expected it, but she hoped that she wouldn't have a confrontation until she was out of work.

"Why didn't you say you were having problems with that git?" Ron asked the second he stepped foot on her wooden floors. Harry followed after Ron and nudged him in his chest.

"Well, hello to you too, Ron. And Harry, I already had the pleasure of seeing you earlier today. Why the second visit?"

Harry smiled sheepishly to his best friend. He didn't want to admit that one of the reasons he came along with Ron was to make sure that she was okay and didn't do anything stupid. He purposely ignored her question and settled himself on her couch.

"Sorry bout Ron, 'Mione. He never really understood when to be subtle."

"I do, too!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and settled herself next to Harry. After several minutes of silence, Harry asked the very thing he needed to know.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Hermione sighed heavily and got up from the couch. "I have to get ready for work guys."

Hermione couldn't believe Harry asked THAT question. What kind of a question was that? Of course she felt a little better now, but inside she still felt as though her insides were twisting and pulling at her entire being. For a split second, she just wanted to yell at the top of her lungs, "**No, of course I don't feel any better! If it were up to me, I would lay in bed all day long with the curtains drawn over the sun and cry until I became dehydrated from it. I want to yell, scream, or punch something. I am miserable and at the same time full of rage because of what happened to me!**"

But instead she had to lie to her friends. They couldn't see her this way. She would never allow herself to display weakness again.

"A bit, yeah." Hermione said with an unsteady tone.

Hermione couldn't help but think that she didn't want any company right now, regardless if they were Harry and Ron. She knew what they were here for and, right now, she didn't want any reassurances from them. She knew they came to tell her that everything was going to be ok, she'll get over it, and she'll, no doubt, find someone better.

And it's because of those condolences that she made a decision about something. Something that would change not only her life, but also the lives of the people she loves.

"'Mione?" said Harry.

"_Here it comes."_

"You know you're going to be ok, right?"

"Never did like that twit, anyway." Ron spat out.

This made Hermione laugh. _"Leave it to Ron for him to not approve of anyone."_

"You're much better off without him. That prat didn't deserve you. I mean, look at you. You have this awesome flat, a great job that you love, and now you can walk around naked if you like." Ron said as he smiled at his last remark.

All three then burst out into a great heap of laughter.

"No, but seriously 'Mione." Harry said. "You will find someone better. No doubt about that"

"_There it is. The cue to tell them of my idea." _Hermione thought as she took in a deep breath to prepare herself for whatever reaction the boys might have on her decision.

"Guys, there's something I want to tell you."

Hermione had been thinking about this moment a lot already. She had been doing some research awhile back for her job when she stumbled upon something interesting. At that time, after reading the potion's purpose, she couldn't ever imagine using something like that on herself.

"Some time ago, I came across a certain elixir that could help me with the whole thing I'm going through with getting over Seamus."

Instantly, she saw all four eyes light up. She felt so much better after seeing this. She knew her happiness meant the world to them and the two would do anything to get her to achieve it; even if it meant cursing Seamus into oblivion, which they already offered.

"It's a potion," Hermione continued with a bit more confidence, "and it's called Clausula Amator. What it does is that it binds my heart and prevents it from hurting anymore or ever again."

"That sounds great, 'Mione! Have you done this already?" Ron asked excitedly.

"No, not yet. There's a catch, though." Hermione said hesitantly. "In order for it to work, it needs to remove my feelings where love is involved."

And then she saw it. What once were smiles turned into frowns on their faces; as if she just personally slapped them.

"What do you mean remove?" Harry asked confused.

"What I mean is, it won't allow me to love anymore. Ever. That way I can prevent something like this from happening to me again."

"But, you can't do this!" Ron yelled. "What are you going to be then? Some lifeless Inferi just walking around?"

"Ron, I won't be like an Inferi. My other emotions will still be intact. I just won't feel love."

To Hermione, this sounded so simple. How could they not agree on such an easy opportunity to have her pain go away?

"Doesn't this mean you won't love us, Hermione?" Harry asked sadly.

Of course, Hermione thought about this already and found it wouldn't make much of a difference.

"Harry," Hermione said as she knelt down before him. "You know I do love you two so much. You can't doubt my love for you, regardless if I no longer have the ability to."

Then, feeling the tears tingle her eyes, they came pouring out before she could stop them.

"I can't continue feeling like this! Every second I have this aching feeling in my heart and I can't think of anything else to do but just rip it out. I can't go through with this. I can't feel my heart break all over again, day after miserable day."

Hermione then got up from the floor and started pacing. Her hands went over her face so as not to allow her friends to witness anymore of her weakness.

"I can't feel this way anymore. It just hurts so much. I have never felt this before and now," Hermione said as she looked again at her best friends sitting before her. "Now, I have the ability to avoid ever feeling like this again."

She saw the pained look on Harry and Ron's faces. They too were crying with her.

"Please, don't cry." Hermione said as she embraced them in a hug.

"Just try to see it in my perspective." she whispered.

Harry was the first to release from the hug. He wiped away his tears and stood up. He walked over to the fireplace and just stared into the flames. For a second, he felt the warmth of the fire dry away the trail of tears left behind on his cheeks. Then, he said, "If I ever lost Ginny, I'm sure I would consider this."

"Yeah." Ron replied as he made his way next to Harry. "If I lost Luna, I really don't know what I'd do."

It always surprised Hermione to hear Ron mention his wife, Luna Lovegood Weasley. Strange enough, they found that in the end they shared a lot in common. What it was that they had in common Hermione hadn't a clue, but she was happy they found each other.

"Thanks guys for understanding."

As she walked over to give her two best men a kiss on the cheek, Harry interrupted her.

"There is one thing I can only ask of you to do before you try this."

Hermione thought it was too good to be true when Harry Potter didn't put up a fight.

"Let's here it, Potter." she said playfully.

"Don't do this until you are for sure there isn't any other way."

"And how, do you suppose, will I find out for sure?"

With a long sigh Harry said, "Wait a month."

Hermione's heart sank. She highly doubted she could keep her sanity for the next month if things kept going like this.

"Come on, 'Mione." Ron said. "What's two more months compared to a lifetime of receiving the cold shoulder from you?"

She knew they were right. Hermione couldn't be selfish and had to consider her best friends' feelings as well. So, reluctantly, Hermione agreed to wait it out and give out all the love she could to her friends.

oOo

**A/N: Sorry, no Draco this chapter, but he will be appearing in the next one. So, there it is. All out in the open. Hermione mentioned the potion to Harry and Ron. What do you think? Should I have her take it in the end? Well, I haven't gone that far ahead so I guess we'll just have to wait and see. **

**Also, i would love to thank my reviewers, once again:**

.Smart.Ass.Punk.:**_ Here is your update. I hope you like!_**

Dark x Sorrow: **_ Hermione wasn't REALLY thinking of killing herself. She just allowed the worst to happen. If dying was the case, then so be it. And I have to agree about Neville. His teeth need a bit of work on them. _**

L.A. Garcia:**_ I always got confused about Draco's eye color and now, because of your information and reading it in CoS, I know that they are gray. But Blaise doesn't know that. You know men. They pay no attention to little details, such as eye color. Thanks for your review and i hope you enjoy this chap._**

dracoshott28:**_ Maybe Draco's trying harder than usual because he actual has to. Come on...you know no one is capable of resisting that Malfoy Charm. I sure as hell wouldn't be able to. LOL! But that's me! _**

glitteringsky:**_ I see Hermione as one of those hopeless romantic types. You know, the one who believes there is such thing as a never ending love where you'll be content for all eternity. That's why i felt she took it worse than what Seamus had. Thank you for reading my story and please feel free to criticize anything i right. I love opinions._**

Blood-In-The-Stars:**_ Thank you so much for taking time to read and review my story. It means a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

****


End file.
